Till the Happily Ever After
by Honor Smith
Summary: Hey! It's a Zanessa story. My friends like it, hope you'll like it too!
1. Chapter 1

A new story...

...about a girl and boy...

...they were co-stars...

...but suddenly their lifes changed...

vanessa-Zac! I-- I.  
zac-Vanney, you know you can tell me anything! vanessa-Zac, I love you...

...will Zac feel the same way?...

zac-Me, too... Me, too Vanessa.

...will they be forever & ever?... or just for a short time?...

zac-Vanessa, I promise you. I'll never leave you. Someday, we're gonna married, have children and live a happily ever after... I promise you.

...will they plan work?... if not, which part not?...

vanessa-If I get pregnant, that would be a miricle. zac-Is the doctor sure?  
vanessa-Let's hope not...

...will the miricle happen to them?... if yes, will they able to keep it?...

The story will be an answer for all these questions.

...'Till the Happily Ever After.  
by Honor Smith


	2. Chapter 2

'Till the Happily Ever After

Vanessa Hudgens is 19, a famous actress, glamourus singer, beautiful woman and... single.  
Zac Efron is 20, talented actor, hot man, teen idol and... single.

Vanessa and Zac are co-stars in a movie called 'High School Musical'. Their friendship is strong,  
they hang out a lot. The magazines all think they are made for eachtother, but everybody knows, that they're just friends. But sectretly they feel more for eachother then just friendship. They feel love...

California, LA., In Zac's house

Vanessa visits Zac, because they're gonna hang out together with the cast in the Bahamas.  
Lucas brings Ashley, Monique brings Corbin and Zac brings Vanessa.

Vanessa knocks at Zac's door

zac-Hey Vanney, already here?  
vanessa-I packed my stuff, they're in my car.  
zac-Okay, but you know, we're going with my car.  
vanessa-Yeah, I know. I'll bring them to your car.  
zac-Hey, you're a woman, of course I bring. That's normal.

Zac goes to Vanessa's car, pick her bags up, and bring them to his car.

In Zac's house

zac-Vanessa, where are you?  
vanessa-IN YOUR BEDROOM!!

Zac runs to his bedroom and sees Vanessa looking at the pictures on the wall.

vanessa-Who is this cute boy?  
zac-You think he's cute?  
vanessa-Yeah. That blond curly hair, those amazingly blue eyes.  
zac-I am that boy. I was 4 there. I am with Mom there. I was a Mommy's boy. I was always scared of Dad. He was too big and strong for me.  
vanessa-Oh, you were cute. And this little girl?  
zac-She is one of my cousins.  
vanessa-You know Zac, you have a pretty cute family.  
zac-Let's hope my children will be cute, too.

Vanessa thinks: Oh Zac, if we'll have children someday, I hope they're gonna have your amazing blue eyes.  
Zac thinks: Oh Vanessa, if we'll have children someday, I hope they're gonna have your cute giggle.

vanessa-Well, let's go. The way to the airport is pretty short, but I want to be early, so I can talk to the cast.  
zac-Okay Vanney, let's go.

California, LA., Maryland Airport (A.N.: It's not a real one. I don't live in LA, so I don't know the airports there.)

ashley-Vanessa! vanessa-Ashley! Where's Jared?  
ashley-We were fighting again. I don't know what will happen with us. I just don't know.  
vanessa-Hey, being single is not that bad. I'm a single for now 2 years.  
ashley-Vanessa, every boy would be happy to get you.  
vanessa-Yeah, probably... probably.  
monique-Ashley's right, Nessa.  
vanessa-I don't know.  
ashley-Vanessa, do you like somebody?  
vanessa-Well...yeah. Somebody.  
monique-Has he got a name?  
vanessa-Yes. I'll tell you... someday.

On the plane Vanessa sits near Zac, Ashley sits near Lucas, Monique sits near Corbin.

With Vanessa and Zac vanessa-(laughs)That's funny!  
zac-Hey, Vanney! That wasn't. It hurted like hell.  
vanessa-I believe you Zac, I believe.  
zac-Vanessa?  
vanessa-Yeah?

Zac turns to Vanessa then they slowly lean in... then they kiss passionately.  
After they pull away.

zac-Vanessa.  
vanessa-Zachary.  
zac-You're the only one, who can call me Zachary.  
vanessa-I want this moment to take forever.  
zac-With you, let's hope it will...

They kiss again, then started to make out. 


End file.
